


Fake dating with a twist

by boldlyanxious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jasonette, Jasonette July (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), MariBat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: Marinette brings a fake date to an event as a buffer to discourage Adrien from pursuing her. But when Adrien approaches her date vanishes.One shot. Re-posted from Tumblr.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 29
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette entered the ballroom with her friend Andrew. She had begged him to be her fake boyfriend because she needed to be at this event for the good of her brand but she wanted an excuse to be distant from her long time friend and former crush, heart-throb Adrien Agreste.

Adrien was a constant presence in the media recently. It had been a couple months since his break up with an American actress who he had met on set when he was given a cameo role in her show. The press had followed them around incessantly, loving every minute of their romance and sudden ending. Now as the time passed they were anxious to see him find a new love to parade around. It would look great as a comparison to his former fling now out and about with the front man to the latest boy band.

The former couple were very tight-lipped about the cause of the split. Marinette wondered if she even knew the reason Adrien suddenly lost all interest. He had certainly told Marinette at every opportunity. Having hit the 10 year mark of the first day they put on their miraculous, at the moment they met both of them instantly realized who their partner had been. Marinette had been in a meeting when suddenly Adrien was calling her. She declined the call and the next several. She saw his message:

"I need to see you"

Several more popped up on the screen and the number for unread messages and missed calls kept increasing. She ended up turning her phone off because of the looks she was getting. She whispered an apology as she did and worked to get herself to focus back to the meeting.

When the meeting ended Marinette simple replied:

"Busy today. I can call later."

She focused back on her work for the day and was very frustrated that he accosted her on her way to get lunch. She had a very tight schedule today and was planning to eat lunch quickly and head to another in a long day of meetings. Adrien took her busy schedule as a personal insult and couldn't understand why she wouldn't suddenly drop everything to talk to him.

They ended up meeting for drinks later that night. Marinette was already exhausted from her day. Adrien professed his undying love for her and she just wanted a nap. She refused him. He never did learn how to handle rejection so true to form he took it as a challenge or a request to try harder. Over the past few months he had sent gifts and would show up with dinner or repeatedly try to win her heart without realizing that Marinette was just trying to focus on her tremendous workload.

So here she was at a fancy party to make connections with a fake boyfriend who was acting like a terrified valet. They walked around the room together. His hand on her back was hovering near her without actually touching as if making contact would end him. Marinette was groaning at the realization that he was a terrible fake boyfriend.

He must have seen that Adrien was here before she had. He was off and away making an excuse that he needed a drink but he passed the waiter with drinks and although he took one he was out the door on the other side of the room. Marinette sighed and turned to face the approaching man.

They were just now in range for a polite, non-shouted greeting when an arm slid around her waist. She turned to Andrew, so happy he had returned, only to see a man she did not know. He was very tall and broad. Adrien had gotten very tall and filled out but by comparison this man was several inches taller and possibly twice as broad.

"There you are, Darling." Marinette was shocked as he leaned down and placed a kiss along her hairline. "I know you were nervous but everyone is dying to meet you."

Without waiting for a response he pulled Marinette along with pressure on her hip from the arm he wrapped around her back. Marinette allowed herself to be pulled away but was looking around and marking her surroundings in case this went bad.

"Who are you?" Marinette whispered. "And why are you dragging me off this way."

"Jason Todd, at your service." He looked down at her and winked. "I'm doing this because it is what you wanted."

"What makes you think I want a stranger dragging me around? I'm supposed to be talking to people and networking."

"Then let's do that." He said simply, turning away to join the nearest crowd of people. Marinette pulled him back.

"No. You will give me an explanation." Her voice was firm but outwardly she made herself appear as if it were a simple discussion to avoid any stir of drama.

"He was watching you. Several minutes before he could get away. I'm pretty sure you didn't notice. You were probably trying to convince your escort to behave less like a robot."

"That's not--" She got out before he interrupted her.

"My guess was you brought him to discourage Pretty Boy but Robot wasn't up for the challenge. I am."

"Did you just apply to be my fake boyfriend?"

"I guess I did." He laughed.

"What makes you want the job so much?"

"I don't like when men act the way I'm guessing he is to make you need to dissuade him." He turned and grinned down at her before adding, "Also I'm hoping I can make a temporary job permanent."

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"We can work out details later." He said. "Right now let's get through the night and consider it an interview." Marinette looked at him for a moment and eventually nodded her head and then they went in to make their rounds at the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with Jason.  
> Good news.  
> Dinner with Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure where this is going but I wrote it so I'm posting it. I had not originally planned for adding more but I got the idea.
> 
> I'm not intending to make Adrien super creepy. It's been 10 years ago they have both grown up a bit and they are friends.

Marinette wasn't sure ordering an espresso drink was the best idea. She was already feeling nervous. She was usually so careful about getting to know someone before going on a date. It was easier in school because she could see potential dates over a period of time and know whether or not she was interested in dating them. Recently it had escaped her notice that she had basically stopped dating because she was so busy with building her brand.

She was intrigued by Jason. She wasn't sure what caused him to notice so much about her and what was happening at the event. It had saved her though. Her schedule the last few months had been filled with meetings trying to make it in the fashion world. She had steady online business. Too much for just herself to manage really, but not enough to hire help. 

With the connections she made that night, she thought she might have the backing to make her debut at a fashion show. That may not be enough to get her a shop but it could boost her enough to hire help and get her work out of her apartment. A dedicated workspace that she didn't have to clear out of the way anytime she needed her kitchen table would do a lot to help her.

She looked up as Jason entered the coffee shop. She had thought he looked great in his suit but leather was definitely working for him. She was happy she hadn't gotten her drink all the way to her mouth because she didn't think it would have worked right if she attempted to swallow just then. When he turned to grin at her she almost wished that her excuse of meetings later had been just an excuse in case things went poorly.

He joined her at the table after ordering at the counter. Rather than sitting where the chair was he flipped it around in one hand and sat backwards and very close to her. As grateful as she was to him for helping her, she was woefully out of practice for any sort of small talk that wasn't business related. Luckily he seemed perfectly at ease.

"I hope your day has been as lovely as you look," he said after sitting.

"It's been okay. Just boring with meetings instead of the work I enjoy."

"Well don't tell me about that. Tell me about what you enjoy."

Marinette released a breath before starting in on a subject that relaxed her. She suddenly realized she had been talking several minutes and stopped suddenly.

"I'm probably boring you," she said, looking down in embarrassment.

"No, I may not have understood everything you said but hearing someone talk about their passions is a great way to learn about them. Especially if they look or sound like you."

"What about you? Are you passionate about your work?"

Her focus shifting directly to him was enough for him to feel like he needed to catch his breath. He reached up to cup her cheek just to see if he would have the same effect on her. The color that filled her cheeks at the gesture delighted him.

"Not so much passionate as I'm really good at it. I work security."

"Like in a mall on one of those rolling things?"

His sudden laughter almost startled her.

"Definitely not. Private security for a large corporation. Usually assessing what could be a threat before it becomes an issue or placing myself where I suspect I will be needed."

"That explains a lot about how you were able to read the situation the other night."

"Definitely couldn't let the competition run you off before I had a chance to get your number."

"He's just a friend. Things have just been complicated recently and I didn't want it to interfere with my business opportunities."

Jason nodded, not adding any of his opinions to her assessment. They spent the rest of the available time chatting easily until Marinette needed to leave for her meeting. But before they went their separate ways they made plans to see each other again in a few days.

\---

Marinette was euphoric after her last meeting. She hoped her planned dinner with Adrien didn't drag her back down. She had been very clear that they were going as friends as they had always done and that they would arrive separately at a more unknown place to avoid his press. She didn't want to be pictured in the papers with him especially after getting the news of what she hoped would be her big break. 

She arrived before Adrien and went ahead to sit at a table mostly hidden just in case the paparazzi did follow him to the out of the way cafe. Marinette was excited about trying this place. It was a European inspired cafe and she was hoping their selection of French patisserie would help cut some of the homesickness she was feeling during her time in New York. She still spoke to her parents frequently but it wasn't quite the same.

She gave a little wave and smiled when she saw Adrien approach the table. He looked every but the face of the company with his up to the minute fashion and million euro smile. He had done well taking over the company after his father's sudden death when he was 17. Nathalie had stayed until he graduated from school and he went on to business class as well as working directly with the CEO. He was still not running the company himself but he is expected to be voted in when the contract is up for the current CEO.

"You look exceptional this evening, my lady." Adrien said with a smile. "Are you trying to impress me?"

"I had meetings all day. But I got really exciting news so maybe that is it."

"Do tell."

"Well I've been meeting with a lot of people trying to get more exposure for my designs and I just found out my designs will be featured in Gotham's small boutique fashion week."

"In Gotham? I've never even heard of it"

"It's the first time Gotham has ever done it. The official announcement should come out tomorrow, I think. But it's expected that some of the small boutique participants might make it to the New York fashion week this year. That would be amazing."

"You really should just let me help you with this. Did I ever tell you my father was a famous fashion designer and left me his company when he died?"

"I don't want to spend all my life defending my designs from people who say I only succeeded because we are friends. I need to make it on my own."

"I guess I understand that. But I still wish I could do something. We could do so much together."

Marinette let that hang in the air awkwardly for a moment before switching to a new topic. They had a good time catching up over dinner. The meals were very good but the patisserie items were only okay. Marinette mostly picked at it thinking about how much she missed home. Adrien was trying very hard to respect that she had turned him down but Marinette could see in his eyes that he didn't want to let it go. There was a certain wistfulness about the whole situation where their possibility of love was ruined by timing and hidden identities.


End file.
